


Bare Myself For You

by PerlooTheBold



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camboy Ryan Bergara, Double Penetration, Gratuitous Amount Of Italics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej - Freeform, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej - Freeform, Sex Toys, Vibrators, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlooTheBold/pseuds/PerlooTheBold
Summary: The bratty Camboy Ryan AU I promised to write.This gets straight to the point, so be ready.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 17
Kudos: 166





	Bare Myself For You

“Shane, _please_ don’t stop, oh god, _please…_ ” Ryan screamed, hips thrusting into the vibrator his boyfriend was fucking him with.

Shane leaned over Ryan’s arched back to whisper in his ear.

“Gonna make you cum without even touching you.”

Shane nipped at his ear before continuing.

“But I know that you like my cock better.”

Ryan moaned an incoherent response. All he could hear was the sound of his heart and Shane’s words.

Along with the donations coming in.

Coins clattering over and over again clogged his MacBook speakers while Shane kept spreading him wide for the internet to see.

Long, powerful vibrations coursed through him, each one connected to their donations.

Shane’s left hand was on Ryan’s ass, kneading and spreading to get a better view.

“God, look at you, baby. All wet for me.”

“Yeah, just for— _fuck_ —for you, Shane!”

Shane twisted the vibrator inside of him, changing the angle and putting pressure on his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, _right there,_ fuck me…!”

Shane put a palm in between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades and pressed to keep his upper body down on the bed, splayed out and arching.

Ryan’s hips began to stutter and his cock began to leak more steadily.

Ryan could feel Shane’s cock twitching and dripping onto his ass, wishing he would slide it in beside the toy moving inside of him.

Ryan’s hands came to clutch at his cheeks, spreading them and exposing his pink, enflamed rim.

Maybe he did it for the stream, but maybe he did it to get Shane in him faster.

He could hear Shane let out a broken sigh and felt his boyfriend’s cock twitch again.

Shane spied the other toy they had ready, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

“Want another toy, don’t you?”

Ryan felt himself drool onto their comforter.

“I’d fill you up, but you’d still want more. Always want more till you get my cock.”

Shane yanked the vibrator out of Ryan, seeing his hole flutter, looking for anything.

“ _Shaaaaaane,_ please...” he whined. “Don’t be a fucking tease…”

Shane grabbed the camera to show Ryan gaping.

"Look at him. Beautiful. All mine."

Shane smacked Ryan's ass again.

"I'm the luckiest guy."

Ryan could still hear donations coming in.

Shane put the camera back to where they had it before, slipping two fingers inside of his boyfriend and _rubbing_.

"Fuck, I hate you! Just fucking—“

Shane pulled his fingers out as quickly as they went in.

“You _hate_ me now, do you?”

“ _Jesus Christ,_ please, please, c’mon, Shane…”

“No, no, I thought you hated me. Don’t think you want someone you hate’s fingers fucking your hole.”

Ryan let out a sob, hand going for his ass to pleasure himself.

Shane caught his wrist.

“Bratty today, huh, Ryan? Just so ready to be fucked open.

Gonna wait till you beg.”

Ryan felt his cock leak more pre-come, widening the wet spot already forming on the bed.

“Then I’ll get myself off.”

Shane’s hands flew to press Ryan’s shoulders into the mattress.

_“Beg.”_

Ryan let out an involuntary moan, muscles flexing under his boyfriend’s vice-like grip.

He heard more coins clattering through his computer and could feel the discarded vibrator buzzing against his knee.

“Shane,” he whispered.

_“Tell me.”_

Shane’s cock nudged at Ryan’s hole.

“Not gonna give you what you want until you _tell_ me what you want,” Shane growled.

Ryan felt Shane leak onto his hole, following the feeling of the liquid dripping down to his balls.

“Fuck me,” he began,

“Fuck me wide with the vibrators.”

Shane let up from Ryan’s upper back, trailing his hands down to his waist, ending at his thighs.

“ _That’s_ what I wanted to hear.”

Shane scooped up both of the toys, spitting in his palm and spreading it on the silicon.

Ryan couldn’t hear them. Donations stopped.

The bulbous pink one entered him first. Ryan let out a content sigh of relief as it spread him open.

Without giving him time to readjust, Shane began to squeeze the second toy beside the other.

“Doing so good, baby. Stay relaxed.”

Ryan leaned further onto his forearms, letting out a long breath. He felt the rest of the curved, teal toy slide inside.

“God. What a pretty view.”

Shane kissed the small of his back.

Ryan clenched, testing the waters. He felt so, so full, and so, so open. Bared wide for the love of his life.

A litany of sounds fell from his lips.

The vibrations started again.

And holy God, it was amazing.

Ryan could feel the toys humming against his walls and his rim, desperately trying to bury themselves deeper.

They wouldn’t stop vibrating.

Ryan couldn’t stop making sounds.

Shane kept spreading him, rubbing the head of his cock against Ryan’s balls.

“You gonna cum?” Shane panted. He sounded close.

“ _Want you to cum in me,_ ” Ryan cried. He knew Shane already knew the answer to his own question.

Shane pulled out the smaller of the toys and once again nudged at Ryan’s opening.

The pink vibrator kept buzzing.

Slowly, Ryan felt the tip of Shane's cock slide in. He pushed the toy deeper.

It didn't take long for Ryan to cum.

With a cry of, " _Shane,_ fuck, _Shane!_ " Ryan spurted onto the sheets.

His boyfriend slid home and came deep inside of him, letting the vibrator help them through both of their orgasms.

Shane quickly took the silicon out, throwing it to the side and draping himself over Ryan. 

"You were so good, honey," he whispered into Ryan's ear. 

"Took it so well." 

Ryan craned his neck to kiss Shane on the lips, smiling.

They both glanced at the chat.

_gingerboy98: god so hot_

_elixarrrr: cute_

_longdick69: show sexy feet_

Both of them snickered at the third one.

_tyedyetyler: are you guys gonna get married any time soon_

_8008135: cum so hard from watching you guys_

_faireygirl: never a waste of money_

_bubblebutt74392: love seeing dp wish someone would do that to me_

They thanked everyone for coming and quickly ended the stream. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, Ry."

How lucky he was to have someone he could bare himself to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Sorry that it's so short. I'm more of a reader than a writer, but writing little drabbles is fun. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: weyanto


End file.
